The Next Door Neighbors: The Outtakes
by piratehannelore
Summary: Outtakes for The Next Door Neighbors by EdwardandBellabelongtogether and Piratehannelore. Ever wonder what goes on in the twisted minds of our favorite villians? What about our other favorite Cullens? Well, welcome to their minds. ;D


_**So edwardandbellabelong2gether and I won't be posting this week's update for a few days due to a certain graduation. But we thought you may enjoy a certain scene between our two favorite villains. This is a favorite scene from Chapter 11. The scene is the tail end of the conversation between Mike and Tanya. Hope you enjoy! Show us some love if you do! See you next week…until then…**_

_Mike's POV_

Why did I marry a fucking WHORE?!

Bella had been dancing with Emmett to that shitty Clash song. Everyone, and I mean fucking EVERYONE was staring at her. If she's not on my arm, nobody should be giving her a glance. The whore.

And I told her so.

Which got me a drink in the face and a pissed whore storming off, but fuck, somebody had to tell the bitch.

I was mopping up the mess in the men's room when my phone vibrated.

"Yeah," I answered. Another shirt ruined.

"Hey babe," the caller on the other end replied. I immediately relaxed. This was a soothing voice. This was someone worthy of my love.

"Hey baby," I cooed into the phone as I tossed the paper towel and stepped into the hall to talk.

"You sound upset. What's wrong? Bitch giving you a hard time?"

"Always. The bitch is a whore. I'm telling you, she dragged me out to the club with her _friends_ just to dance with the big one and act like a skank for everyone to see. What the fuck did I marry? Seriously baby, she's nothing compared to you." I heard a soft chuckle of agreement from the other end. "Then when I call her out on it she storms off and throws her drink in my face. I was cleaning up when you called. What are you doing, baby?"

"My own _problem _fell asleep not too long ago. I was hoping to meet up with my favorite late night treat, but if you're at the club…." Shit. I really could go for a late night quickie. Then again, nothing's quick with my baby.

"Shit baby, I wish I could, but-"I was cut off.

"You're on bitch patrol. I understand. When are you getting rid of her anyway?"

I smiled. If one person understood me it was my baby. I was never judged, never pestered. I was loved and worshiped for the amazing piece of male that I am.

"As soon as I can baby, as soon as I can. We're almost there, just a little more time. I took care of those fucking pills a little while ago…so it should be any time. Now I've just got to get her to have sex with me again. She's been distant. She's probably whoring around behind my back." Unfortunately, me and my baby can't have children. Just wasn't in the cards. But my baby wants kids…my kids.

Bella and I…we were never really in love. I knew it back in college. She was damaged from her last break up and I was pining for my baby. We couldn't be together. By the time we met, I was engaged to Bella. I thought I was doing the right thing by my family by getting married. And my baby thought they were doing the right thing by marrying who they did…but it just made our situation worse. Now, we weren't supposed to be together at all.

But that didn't stop us from loving each other, wanting each other. We were at a point in our lives where we wanted it all, marriage, kids, etc. I didn't need my family's money now that I'm a working surgeon. My baby was established with a flourishing career. Why the fuck do you think I moved the whore to California in the first place? My baby's here and that's all that fucking matters.

"Just hurry babe. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Fuck I need you, _so bad._"

I was so fucking hard.

"Baaaby, fuck. I want to bend you over my desk and fuck you till you can't walk straight. Fuck baby."

And that's when I felt the tap on my shoulder and my phone left my grasp. Turning around I saw Edward's bitch, Tanya.

Placing the phone gently to her ear she said, "Baby, hello this is Tanya…yes…Mike will have to call you back…don't worry, I won't tell the whore anything. Don't worry your pretty little head," and with that Tanya closed my phone and placed it in my pocket.

My jaw was lying on the floor.

"Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike…," she tsked at me. "Cheating's a sin. Furthermore, I don't see how that would go over at the hospital. Do you think that the Board of Trustees will enjoy hearing this bit of gossip?"

"Fuck, Tanya...it's nothing…I'd never…"Tanya placed a hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me.

"I don't care if you fuck that tramp over or not. You have a plan, I'm assuming, to get something from her that you want?" I nodded my head. "I'm assuming this will leave her in shambles and break her wee little heart?" I confirmed her suspicions. I knew Bella, it would devastate her. Pay back for all the shit she's pulled on me. "Good. I want Bella gone. You do your job, keep me posted and you and baby stay a secret." Tanya removed her hand, crossing her arms before her. "Don't do as I ask, and you and baby will be finding it very difficult to maintain everything you've worked for. Mike, you know your options. You decide. But I don't think it's fair to either party involved." Tanya's voice dripped in sarcasm as she leaned against the wall, smirking.

Yeah, play poor put upon house wife, bitch. Unfair to whom? The whore? To my baby? Fuck you.

But I couldn't say that. All that emerged from my mouth was verbal diarrhea.

"Tanya, how did you….? What…? Why!?" I spluttered. What does she have against the whore?

"Doesn't matter, Mike. If you want what you want, you know what you have to do."

That's when I noticed a figure in a certain dress coming down the hall towards us.

"Bella," I smiled.

**Hmmm, what is Tanya plotting? And just who is 'Baby'? All will be revealed, eventually. Enjoy and look for our update of NDN in the next few days. Everyone, give Congrats to our very own Erica! She's graduating this weekend! Congrats chica! We're so happy for you!**


End file.
